


Her new life(one piece OC)

by Samthebingereader



Category: One Piece
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samthebingereader/pseuds/Samthebingereader
Summary: Carla finds herself dumped in the one piece world and this world is not just rose and rainbows. Not all pirates are as good as fluffy and co. (can be found on FFnet with my same username there)
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

BEGINNING  
NEW YORK ANIME EXPO EVENT 2021  
Carla was going to the current anime expo with her group of friends Ama and Jenny. She was cosplaying as Esdeath from Akame Ga Kill, she coloured her hair blue just like the character and with her natural blue eyes, the disguise was perfect. Especially as she was as tall as esdeath and had a curvy body for a 16 year old teenager. She was also wearing Esdeath’s white uniform and hat just like in the anime.  
Amy and Jenny were dressed as the maids Rem and Ram from RE ZERO. The three of them was attracting quite the attention in the events while they were walking around looking for anime products, and trying to get some of their mangas signed by some of the mangakas that came.  
“Hey hey Carla look at this Pikachu plushie , is not it so cute?” said Ama.  
Chuckle “yes yes Ama it is, I’m more of a charizard and mew girl though haha”  
“Anyway Ama, Jenny can you two wait for me nearby while I go to the restroom for a minute?”  
OK! They said.  
While Carla was going to the restroom, Carla failed to see the figure eyeing her and following her to the bathroom.  
Whistling Carla entered the bathroom and was about to sit down when her door was busted open by a girl. With golden eyed and golden hair she cut a striking figure. Weirdly enough the girl was glowing and looked ethereal.  
Carla was surprised and was about to scream at her when the girl silence her with a wave of her hand, she could not scream nor shout. She lost her voice…   
“ Listen to me young girl, you have the blessing of being in the presence of a living Goddess. You are not allowed to speak until I say so. I’m bored you see, so I’ve decided to pick you to relieve me of my boredom” said Goddess had a manic glee that was scaring Carla. Waving her hand again to let Carla speak, she gave her a nod and told her to ask any question she have.  
“ What do you want from me? Please leave me alone. What do you mean you want me to entertain you…”  
Chuckle, simple girl you have probably read this kind of story a thousand times already. I am going to send you to another world , but one thing you have to know is that I am not going to interfere in anything that happens to you over there. I am also not going to be watching all the time, heck I will probably watch your life in that world as one big binge worthy Netflix show haha. So I will probably do that once you die. All I mean is that don’t bother screaming my name if things are going terribly wrong for you cause I will be turning a deaf ear anyway.  
“What!!? No no are you crazy, what are you talking about?” Carla stood up and tried to push the girl away so she could leave. But she was stop by a hand to her chest. Then suddenly a light blinded Carla and then after that everything was dark….   
“ AHHAHAHA I Oizys is gonna have fun watching your sweet misery when you die one day hahahah”  
West Blue Strawberry Island  
In a little village on strawberry island , walk an old grandma called Tutu, she was taking her daily walk as she needed some exercise as her doctor told her she needed to move so she can be in good health and to stretch her old legs.  
Suddenly she noticed something or should she say SOMEONE , passed out on the street of all things. She hurried to the person, she noticed that it was a young woman with long blue hair and a white suit with a mini skirt on. She had knee high boots on.  
She took her cane and push the girl gently trying to wake her up. “hey hey young lass wake up, wake up !”  
Carla suddenly fell drowsy and her eyelids fell heavy, she was hearing someone voice telling her to wake up. She opened her eyes and saw an old woman looking down on her. “Who..who are you…where am I ?” She suddenly got a headache and remembered the so called goddess in the toilet. “ No way, no way! This can’t be happening, No freaking way!!!!”  
Lass are you ok? Carla stopped panicking and decided to finally stand up. She cleared off the dust from her white clothes and stared at the old woman. “ Excuse me, I seems to have been assaulted by thieves and I don’t remember exactly where am I . Can you help me please?” Carla decided to tell her such a lie cause she had no money nor a place to stay at right now. She needed to win some sympathy point.  
“Oh you poor thing, come on walk with me back to my place. You are in strawberry island.”  
Strawberry island? Where exactly is that maam?  
“Huh where? Hmm I guess we are in the west blue. You really don’t remember anything huh?”  
Carla was so surprised that she forgot to reply to the woman. WEST BLUE??? God no way! West blue? Like in East,north,south and west BLUE! OF FREAKING ONE PIECE??????? And west blue of all things! I don’t know anything about west blue! No wait One piece? Where there are pirates running around? Where slavery is a thing? Where there are a lot of corruptions and racisms? Where there are People with powers who won’t shy away from using them for evil? GOD I AM FUCKING DOOMED! Some people might be happy if they were in my place, they would want to join the strawhat and go on adventures. Or make a crew of their own. What they fail to understand and that I UNDERSTAND is 1.i am a normal woman  
2\. I do not know how to fight nor have any powers.  
3\. I will not suddenly become OP out of nowhere nor will I suddenly stumble on a strong devil fruit out of nowhere, this kind of thing only happen in power trip fanfictions.  
4\. I have no money nor house. What I am suppose to do as a living? Heck in the long run what I am suppose to do with my life?  
5\. I have future knowledge but they are useless to me. What am I suppose to do with my knowledge? I do not know how to travel through the freaking ocean or how to even use a ship. The ocean is full of dangerous pirates too. Heck my best bet is to stay on this seemingly peaceful island for the rest of my life….  
Sigh I am having a headache, I am overthinking too much….  
“Lass, hey lass!!!” exclaimed the old lady.  
Hmm? Oh I am sorry I was deep in thought. What is it?  
“ I was telling you that you can sleep in my place, I live alone anyway so some company will be appreciated”  
“ What? Oh god thank you , thank you” remembering Japanese etiquette. Carla bowed to the woman.  
“ Oh it is nothing really..”  
“ No, no I will do my best to help you, I can clean and cook. You won’t have to do anything”  
“ Oh by the way my name is Tutu, what is yours?”  
“The name is Carla, Benett Carla, nice to meet you Tutu”  
“ Oh that is a pretty name, Carla”  
“ Anyway here we are! To my humble abode Carla”  
A beautiful cottage with a garden upfront was my greeted Carla when she took a good look at the direction Tutu was looking at. It was quite a beautiful place, full of a flowery fragrance no doubt thanks to all the beautiful flowers surrounding the place. It was the only house it seems that was situated out of the village , just at its border. It was nearer to the forest than the village and on top of the road too. If you looked down , the strawberry would be found below. At least a 30 minute walk to reach there too.  
“ Tutu is not it dangerous for you to live up here alone?”  
“Oh you don’t have to worry, my old friend the mayor sometimes visits me. The doctor and my grandchildren visit me often too” Tutu chuckled.  
“ Oh you have grandchildren?”  
“ Yes two young lads. My dear daughter had them at a young age, twins. Sadly she did not make it after bringing them to this world.” Tutu said sadly.  
“ Oh I am sorry Tutu I should not have ask”  
“No it is ok. Come on let us go in, I will show you your room, draw you a bath. I will lend you some of my clothes too.”  
“ Thank you Tutu”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sitting in the bathtub, Carla could not help but sigh. “So it is official I am in the world of one piece. I wanted to deny it as much as I could, but after seeing the newspaper on her table earlier and seeing the freaking world map that she has. Yeah I can no longer deny it. A bored goddess decided to screw my life over , how can I be so unlucky? What about my parents, my brother, my friends? Do they think I am dead? Or am I one of those child missing cases that will never get solved now? Sigh my family is going to be devastated. But at least they will still have each other, while I am all alone in this new world. I don’t even feel like crying, it will be a useless thing to do. They are alive and I am too, sure I will miss them but I should consider this as me getting a new apartment and moving to a new city. Even in my world at one point I was going to move out one day anyway so let’s treat this as me doing that way earlier than planned. Yeah let’s do that!” Carla mused.  
Carla got up and took a towel to dry herself up. She took a look a look at the new clothes given to her. A blue Japanese kimono with flower patterns all over it. Quite pretty Carla thought.  
Finishing putting on her new clothes she got out of the bathroom and saw that Tutu was sitting on a chair while knitting of all things.  
Tutu stopped and looked at Carla with a wide smile on her face , “Oh Carla you look so pretty”  
A little embarrassed “Thanks” Carla said quietly.  
“ Go sit over there, I have already set up the food on the table so you can eat”  
Carla went to the kitchen and saw the delicious looking foods on the table. She was quiet hungry so she took no time in eating everything.  
It was already getting dark and Carla was tired so she decided to retire for the night afterward.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 months later  
It’s been 2 months since Carla has been in this world and she had already acclimated herself to her new life. Everyone in the village was kind people. She even got herself a job. She tended the garden of Tutu, taking care of the fruits and vegetables, getting rid of the wild weeds. And also was in charge of selling said fruits and vegetables in the market. Since Tutu was old, Carla decided to do all her job for her as thanks for letting her stay at her place. Carla even made some friends in the village with some of the local women. There was Sarah the barmaid of the local bar who was a little bit older than her, in the age of 20 year old. Then there was Cassy the florist who was 17 years old. Those 3 quickly became friends thanks to their same age group. They were also known among the men as the village three beauties.  
Carla was flaterred by some of the advances from some young men but she was not in any hurry to get involve in a man right now. Especially in a village where words goes around fast. She was afraid if she’s seen with a man they might want to marry her off or something. She was too young for that and sleeping with one was out of the question as she did not want to be the object of any rumours.  
To this day she was surprised that she could understand their language and even read it. She clearly remembered the crazy goddess telling her she won’t offer her any help.  
There was also a Marine HQ on the island, the marines were surprisingly nice people too. She thought at first that they would be evil or corrupted just like that blonde spoil brat from the anime who’s father had an axe or something as a hand. But clearly every marines were not like those two. It was a relief for her, not only was the island safe but the marines were righteous too. She felt safe and at peace.  
If only she knew those will be her last moments of peace……..


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirates rape and pillage what did you expect?

Chapter 2: Nightmare  
In the bustling market of strawberry village, some merchants were screaming the price of their products while some were busy serving customers. This is where we meet our heroine Carla. Business was going well as usual, as Tutu was the the person who grew and sold the best fruits and vegetables in the city. Having inherited her business or at the very least working for Tutu, Carla was doing well.   
Until suddenly a scream was heard then more and then it was pandemonium. Carla was shocked she did not understand what was happening, everything was going well then suddenly screams were heard, men appeared suddenly and started beating people up, stealing things and even burning some buildings! Carla did not know what was happening but her first though was of Tutu. She had to go to her at the house. She was about to go but Cassy the florist came to her and told her that they should hide. Carla decided to run away with her.   
Sadly their escape did not go unnoticed.   
The men who appeared to pillage the village were part of the Red skull crew, they’ve been on the island since last week. They came discreetly in the night on their ship and was hiding on the other side of the island in the wild forest and the beach. The Captain only known as “Red” had sent one of his man to scout the village. Upon coming back the man told to his captain everything he has seen and heard in the village. It has to be known that Red was a lecherous man who loves women. So he especially was interested when he was told about this village so called “three beauties”, he decided at that moment that he wanted those three women. He was going to have “fun” with them.  
Now we found ourselves to the present, Carla and Cassy tried to run but sadly their hopeful escape ended in failure. They were surrounded by three men. All of them had their swords out.  
“Now ladies, you two are Carla and Cassy? Right?”  
Carla did not know why those people knew their names but she quickly decided to deny it “ No that is not our name you got the wrong person”  
“Hehehe who knows anyway we will be taking every women in this village anyway.”   
The men proceeded to grab the girls while they struggled in their grasp, running out of patience they put the girls on their shoulders like a sack of potato and proceeded to go to their ship. Their captain and his most strongest members of the crew were busy destroying the Marine HQ.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Carla was terrified. One of her worst nightmares is happening right about now, she started tearing up and looking to the terrified face of Cassy she too was the same. She did not want to think about what those pirates are going to do to them but she knew, deep in her heart she knew what was going to happen to her and every women that were taken. And she was terrified……  
“Hahah you girls are already crying? We did not even begin to have our way with you two yet hahahah” slapping Carla’s ass the man laughed.  
Carla wanted to begged, she wanted to plead but she knew, she knew that those kind of men will only get more turned on if she started begging. She knew there was no escaping. She could only hope that once they were done they would leave. “Look at what I am even thinking,I should not give up so easily. I have to try to escape at least. I have to try something.” She thought.  
The man arrived at their feet, and the sight was not pretty. Carla and Cassy were shocked to see that many men were already forcing themselves on the women out in the open on the ship. The screams, the cries and the laughters all made a cacophony that made Carla sick to her core.  
They put her and Cassy down. The two girls looked at each other and only saw despair in each other’s eyes. Carla took Cassy’s hand in hers, squeezing it trying to give whatever comfort she could.  
“ Hey Jason, are those 2 girls one of those so called three beauties? They looked like you described them!”  
“Oh well done boys, its those two. I have already left the other one in the captain’s cabin. So take those two to his room too.”  
Nodding the men told them to follow. “ Hahaha you girls are somewhat lucky you know? While the other women will be sample by the entire crew, you girls are reserved only for the captain hahaha.”  
Carla did not know what to think of this. At the same time she was relieved that she was not going to be raped by the entire crew. But if she and her friends were going to be raped by this captain figure, what does that entail? Will they get out of this alive? All she could think was that the captain of such a monstrous Crew had to be a monster himself and suddenly she had no confidence that she and her friends might get out of his gripe alive.  
They finally reach the room of the captain. The men opened the door and pushed them inside. They heard a gasp and “Carla? Cassy? Oh god” Sarah run to them and give them a hug.   
After getting off the hug Carla decided to sit down on one of the cairs because she was too tired, emotionally and mentally. “Cassy, Sarah you girls know what is going to happen to us right?”  
Sarah the oldest of the two replied “ of course we know Carla, are you ok?”  
Scoff “ ok? NO I AM NOT! We were taken and worse it seems that once this captain comes all three of use are going to be raped. So no I am not ok, if I did not love to live so much I might have tried to find a sharp object and kill myself already….”  
“ I am feeling the same way Carla, but we cannot do anything now. We cannot run nor fight our way out of here….” Said Sarah.  
Cassy who was silent until now decided to voice her opinion, “maybe just maybe we get out of this alive and well…”  
The two of them looked at her expatantly. Voicing their silent question.  
“Look there is three of us ok? And if this captain wants us then why not overpower him? He is only one man! How long can he last if all three of us try to make him cum? Perhaps after he is satisfied he will let us go? I may not have the greatest experience about this subject as I have only done it with one man but I know what I have to do….”  
Carla was shocked by her blunt statement, “ No Cassy, let’s just say we do that and he gets a taste for all three of us? What if he wants to keep us because he enjoyed himself with us? No my opinion is that we should be the worst sex experience hes ever had. We should be boring and lame so that he can let us go”  
Sarah decided to interject too “ Look it does not matter what we plan, we have not met the guy yet, it is useless to plan when we don’t know who we are dealing with yet”  
They both sigh and nodded.  
After a few minutes of silence Carla began to cry again. “Carla? Shh girl its going to be ok” Sarah said while hugging her and rubbing her back.  
“You both have already done it with a man you like, while I am still a virgin! I am going to lose my first time with someone I don’t even know. This is a nightmare!”  
Her two friends looked at her sadly, they did not know what to say to the poor girl. Her being a virgin makes this experience worst for her. If the man is a brute then no doubt they will have to patch the poor girl up after he is done. While at the same time they could not help but think that they too were in deep shit and wanted to cry too.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After calming down Carla was in deep thought. “The world of one piece is all fun to read and watch when it is from the perspective of the strawhats but I should not have forgotten that this is a dangerous world too. Not every pirates are as nice as Luffy’s or even Shanks crew. I have always hated the marines when reading the manga because of some their members hypocrisy and hard justice. But now as a future victim myself, I can’t help but understand that an organization like the marines needs to exist. Without them things like what is happening here would be happening more often. Pirates would be running wild to pillage and rape! I suddenly want a strong marine to show up out of nowhere and save me but contrary to a main character I have no plot armor. No one is going to save us. We are going to be used then thrown away after he is done with us. And I will probably be traumatize for life afterwards. Chances are some women will get pregnant afterwards too, I just hope I am not one of them. I know it is cruel but I can only hope that me and my friends get out of here after he is done.”  
The door suddenly opened and in came a man whose presence was hard to ignore. He was tall,muscular and had red hair and brown eyes. He looked like he was in his 30s. He took a look at all three of us and smiled. “Oh all three of you are really as the rumors say, very pretty” he said.  
“You three must be terrified huh? You have to know though that you three will have a better fate than all those other women. Most of them are going to be sold to a brothel after we leave this island. Some are going to be sold to slavery auction, the most unlucky ones might be bought by a celestial dragon, their lives from then on would be as good as over but you three…..”  
Carla and the other two were horrified and terrified. They had put it in their head that after all this all of the women and them would be allowed to go back home. But it seems they were hugely mistaken. They belatedly realized that there is a high chance that they will never get out of here free.  
“No need to be so afraid, as I was saying you three are lucky compared to them. Now that I have seen you and what I see greatly pleases me. I have decided to keep you three for myself ahahahha”  
He took a serious expression “ now you three listen up and listen up well. From now on I own you. You are not allowed to leave this room without my permission. There is a bathroom already here so you will be taking your baths here. You will also be no longer needing your clothes, I want you three to be always in your underwear in my room. You will also be sleeping in my bed too. Another thing is I don’t like when women disobey and talks back to me. If you pisses me off then you will be punished. Some of the punishments include 1. getting beaten to a pulp then rape.  
2\. Letting the whole crew watch while I fucked you while you will be forced to give each of them a blowjob while I am doing you on deck.  
3\. Letting the whole crew run a train on you.  
4\. Cutting off your tongues.  
Now do all three of you understand? If so then why do you all still have your clothes on? Take them off you bitches!”  
Horrified by what the man just said they quickly took off their clothes remaining in their underwear.  
Inspecting all three of them Red nodded to himself.  
“Ok you three looks good hahah.” “So which one of you is a virgin I need to know”  
Both Cassy and Sarah inadvertly looked at Carla.   
“Oh so the one with the blue hair is the virgin huh. What is your name?”  
“Carla”  
“You three should refer to me as Master as all time” failure to do so next time will lead to one of my punishments so remember that.  
Carla quickly nodded her head.  
“ Hmm I usually would waste no time in taking a virgin but one have to be gentle when dealing with one and right now I want to be rough hhehe. You the older looking girl what is your name?”  
“Sarah ..master” she said gritting her teeth.  
“oh you are learning quickly, take off your clothes and get on all fours on the bed. I am going to fuck the shit out of you while your friends watches. Be prepared I am not going to be gentle.”  
Resigning herself to her fate she did as ordered. What proceeded was one of the most painful experience of her life. From spanks to being choked and roughly pounded. And being deepthroated. After she was covered with his semen all over her face she broke down crying.   
Carla and Cassy were disgusted and terrified by what they witnessed Red did to their friend.   
“ Phew that was satisfying. You two go and clean her up. I am going out. Once I come back later it will you both turns hehehe”  
Carla with tears in her eyes for her friend and for her eventual fate dragged Sarah gently to the bathroom. There she and Cassy cleaned her up as best they could. She has seen rough porno videos once in her world. What she saw today did not shock her as much as she has seen such a video once. But what truly scared her is that the same thing will happen to her eventually. She will be degraded, used and her pride and selfworth was taking a huge blow. She swore to herself that she will find a way to kill this man even if it is the last thing she does!

p.s I am sorry if this chapter was dark or perhaps too edgy. But this is how most pirates are! They pillage and murders and rape! Even in one piece! Not every pirates would be as innocent and nice as luffy and co. This is a terrible thing to happen to anyone but at the same time I feel like it is a realistic outcome. You get captured by pirates as a woman? Then theres only one possible outcome for you…so yeah…..  
Obviously a character has to be broken first for me to build her up and elevate her! Let me know where you think this story is going.


	3. chapter 3 "my saviour"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIfe aint good for carla right now but the only way is up from now on right?.....right?....right?

My savior  
It has been 31 days since me and the others has been stuck in this filthy room. Now sadly I am all alone, the only one that remains.  
It has been 7 days since cassy was choked to death, his only excuse was that he was too into it and could not stop in time or he did not notice. Sarah died first and just like cassy’s death it happened while I was unable to do anything. I could only stare in horror and despair. Sarah was treated roughly by him, always, in a fit of drunkenness one night he came and started beating her to death then he fell asleep. Her corpse stayed with us throughout the night, it was horrifying and disgusting. In hindsight I understood why he took us, he most likely had killed his last batch of women and decided to get himself some new ones. I don’t know when my time to die will come and honestly at this point I welcome it. I keep waking up in the middle of the night having nightmares or sometimes I would wake up because he would be raping me while I slept. Again it was not the first time I felt like filth, I felt dirty. He has made me do things, things that I still feel disgusted that I did. Everyday my hatred for him keep increasing but so does my self loathing. Everyday a piece of me kept getting destroyed piece by piece. I have forgotten what freedom is like and sometimes I nearly forget my own name. I have to keep repeating it in my head. For I am not allowed to refer to myself as Carla, he says my name is “bitch” now. He called me that everytime. I can see it in his eyes lately, the manic glee or should I say murderous no he is even bored now. He has had enough of me, he will kill me soon, he needs a new toy and he will get rid of the old. Kill me already you pig just kill me for I am tired of talking to myself…..  
My wrist hurt, I have been chained to his bedside for weeks now. I have to even pee in a pod and I am still without clothes on. I am not allowed to do anything for everyday I just sit on the bed while staring at the door. It was while I was getting bored to death that it happened, I heard a commotion. Cannon shots? Screams! Fighting? Then it stopped!  
I held my breath, What was happening? Was there another pirate crew attacking? Am I going to be taken again? Am I going to die?......finally?  
Then the door was opened and I squinted from the light. And stared wide eyed at the new entry.  
It was a slender woman with red lipstick,long curly black hair that is tied back and a mole on the right side of her face below her mouth. She wears a marine coat on her shoulders like a cape and her sleeves have pinks cuffs and the epaulettes are pink. Her marine coat has a hood bt she kept it down. Underneath she wore a short sleeved pink shirt, with a frilled collar and an open neckline that exposed her cleavage. She wears dark brown shorts and black heels. She also possess a black spider tattoo on her left thigh.  
Seeing the marine woman,Carla could not help but sob. Help had finally come.  
“Help…me” she said in a dry broken voice while sobbing.  
GION(MOMOUSAGI) POV  
I had finally captured the pirate known as Red the Lecher. A known rapist and slaver! I have been trying to get a lead on him for a few months now. Ever since I have heard about the horrible thing he was doing in West blue, I had to leave my post at marineford to come here, I could not allow anymore innocent women to fall under his hands. Usually we vice admirals do not deal with such small fry but I could not let this filth run free anymore. I just hope that I arrive in time to save at least one woman.  
Questioning some of the pirates they told me there is only one woman left on the ship. She has been in the pig’s room for month never going out. Poor girl I dread to think in what condition she must be in.  
Opening the door I finally found her, she was chained to the bed. Naked and full of bruises all over her body. Some of her blue hair dye was going out and her blond locks were showing. Her eyes were empty when she first looked up then she studied my appearance and relief and hope flooded over her as she started sobbing. She begged me for help as I started towards her. I cut off her chain and put my coat over her. I decided to comfort her and hug her.  
“Thank you” she said.  
Then she looked at me, eyes full of determination. “You have a sword, Please teach me how to use one, please teach me how to fight! I never want to be weak again, I never want to be helpless again! Please let me be your disciple! I want to have the power to help others! I don’t want other women to go through what I went through. So please I beg you, whoever you are. Help me become strong, please.”   
I was little surprised at her outburst, but I did not have it in my heart to refuse her. This is probably her way to cope with what happened to her, she needs a new focus, she needs something to do. So I will help her. I will teach her, I guess I have my first disciple. “ok” I said.  
“My name is Gion but they mostly call me Momousagi and I am a vice admiral”   
She seemed shocked “VICE ADMIRAL??????” she cried out.   
Chuckle “ yes yes I am a vice admiral and from now on I will teach you everything I know!” What is your name child?  
“ My name is Carla, Bennett Carla…..sensei” she said while giving me a shy smile.  
I ruffle her hair “my training is going to be hard you know? And from now on you will be living with me at marineford. Is that ok with you?”  
“yes it is, I don’t have anywhere to go anyway”   
“ Then let us go to my ship” I stood up and was moving away when I noticed she was not following. “Carla?”  
“ It has been weeks since I last saw the sun or got out of this room…”  
I looked at her sadly, “I know..”  
“ I am afraid Gion, I don’t know if I will be able to function properly. I fear that If I see a man I might begin to tremble in fear or stab said man to death….can I hold your arm while walking? Please?”  
“ Of course you can and you do not have to be afraid of any men while I am with you. And after I am finished training you, you won’t have any reason to tremble because of them for you will be stronger that most of them!”  
She gave me a genuine smile at my statement and she looked at me with pure adoration like a small child looking at their mother. I did not know what to feel about that, she looked and feels so fragile that I can’t help but feel protective of her. For all the things that happened to her at least she is willing to make an effort to continue on. No matter what she is in my care now, a disciple hah I wonder what old Tsuru will think of that.  
Getting on my ship I could feel Carla’s surprise at what she was seeing. Yes all my crew members were women, this was an idea I took from the kuja pirates. Carla won’t have any need to be afraid here but its once we get to marineford that I am worried about. How will she react to the sight of men?  
Approaching one of my officers I told her to guide Carla to a new room and give her some clothes and draw a bath for her.  
I could see the looks of the girls around me and I sigh. “ Her name is Carla and I have decided to adopt her. From now own she is my daughter and disciple. I don’t need to explain what happened to her to any of you! I will teach her to use a sword and I want all of you to be kind and treat her well. She hates men from what I can guess and is still afraid most likely. If you see any men bothering her on base make sure to teach them a lesson and I want you all to keep an eye on her. It will take a long time for her to heal mentally and emotionally but we will be with her every step of the way! Do you hear me? And god save any fool foolish enough to hurt or try to touch her from now on!  
CARLA POV  
I don’t know what took over me what I gave Gion that speech back then. But now it is too late to step back, I am her disciple now and I won’t go back on my word. I am laying on my new bed in my new room. I took one hour to clean myself in the bath, I kept scratching and scratching until I bled. It was only when a hand touch me that I stopped, Gion was in the shower with me looking at me gently. She cleaned me up herself and wash my hair. Then help me put my new clothes on. I had the typical white sailor marine uniform on. She walked me to the bed and kept holding my hand. Finally she began to speak, “It will take time, it will be hard, many times you will have nightmare and cry yourself to sleep. But eventually it will stops, trusts me.”  
I looked at her, “ how would you know?”  
Then she looked at me sadly “ When I was young my father he…….” She looked away.  
I looked at her and squeeze her hand without saying anything else.  
After a few minutes she said, “ oh I should tell you, not only are you my disciple from now on but also my daughter so get used to it hehe”  
I looked at her incredulously, “daughter? I mean are not I too old to be adopted?”  
“ I don’t care you are an orphan thus I am taking you in and you are cute anyway” she chuckled.  
I did not know what to say to her, I lost my family from my world when coming in this world. Then I met grandma Tutu and I was no longer alone. Then the “nightmare” happened but now I am no longer alone again, I have a family again?  
“ Thank you” I told her while I started tearing up again….  
After a few seconds of me starting to cry she stopped me by saying “ ok ok no cries of joys now girl hahah”  
I stopped and decided to act like a cute spoil kid , “ mommy can you hug me to sleep?” I told her with my most cutesy voice.  
She looked at me for a minute then cracked a smile, she layed neared me and I hugged her waist while laying my head on her chest. Then I drifted to the sweetest sleep I have had since weeks. I did not have any nightmares nor did I wake up in the middle… I was safe and this time no pirates is going to break that safety. For my new mother is a vice admiral and I am sure she is strong, very strong!  
END OF CHAPTER.  
Well she got taken in by a vice admiral what do you feel about that?   
She is finally out of her nightmare and now the only way is UP!  
Question do you want her to be a swordman without a devil fruit or one with a devil fruit?   
And oh a quick heads up, There will not be any romance in this! She has had enough of the opposite sex for a lifetime! She will be acting like Boa hancock towards men most of the time lol.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vice admiral mommy has connections so you got a nice post in the job immediately ~

CHAPTER 4  
Marineford  
In the bustlisng city on the island of marineford a young woman with blonde hair, blue eyes wearing a long sleeve black shirt and a pair of blue pant was walking around, seemingly in the process of shopping. Her name was Carla Bennett, the inhabitants of marineford knew her as Vice admiral Gion adopted daughter. She has been here for 1 month now. The young woman had a cheery smile on her face while she was walking around town. She always had one, it was like it had been a long time that she had laid foot outside and that everytime she does so she glad to be free, like a bird who is finally out of its cage finally taken flied.  
She was carrying around bags some full of vegetables and fruits and some others full with new clothes and shoes.   
“ Hey Carla do you need help carrying those?” asked Tashigi one of her marine friends who had just joined the marines recently.  
“Sure Tashi” Carla said.  
“ So how goes your training with vice admiral Gion?”  
“ Honestly? It is hard, I never exercised so much in all my life. But I am glad nonetheless that she is taking time from her busy schedule to help me”   
“ You are so lucky that you are being taught by a vice admiral Carla~” she gushed.  
“I know, so how are you tashi? Is your father well?”  
“ Yes he is, he is getting a bit frail because of old age but he is ok”  
“ You are still planning to become a marine like him one day huh?”  
“ Of course I am!! What about you? You are officially the daughter and disciple of a vice admiral , you are going to become one one day too right?”   
“ I…think so, I mean right now I am focusing on training and honestly , I don’t know how many years it will take me to be strong enough. But once I am, I plan on becoming one yes. There are too many innocents being harmed by pirates in this world! Once I am powerful enough, I will try my best to help!”   
“ I feel the same Carla and besides we are still 16, we both have time before officially joining. I am also training my swordmanship with my Dad. One day perhaps we both will become strong marines ehehe”  
“ I am sure we will, There is a terrible lack of powerful females in the marine force after all! Who knows perhaps one day we will become Admirals? Hahaa”  
“ Who knows we can only dream” she chuckles.  
They finally arrived at the entrance of the marine HQ building where many high ranking marines live , each having their own place as big as a mansion inside the giant stone building.   
“We are here” said Carla. “Do you want to come inside? Gion sensei is working right now so our “apartment” is empty.”  
“ Sure”  
“ Perhaps we could have a drink again?” said Carla cheerfully.  
Blushing tashigi said “ the last time we had a drink Carla, you…you kissed me….”  
“ I am still sorry about that Tashigi…. I should not have done that… its just that…just that I …I told you about my past right?...i just wanted to erase those memories by doing it with a woman but….it was wrong of me to try and use you like that I am sorry…” Carla said sadly. “I will understand if you no longer want to be near me…..”  
“ God no, Carla listen to me. I …strangely enough now that I think about it, I don’t mind that you kissed me. Heck I actually liked it…”  
“ you did?”  
“ I did, but I knew why you were doing that after you told me your story and I did not want to take advantage of you when you were such an emotional wreak….look there are better ways for you to forget about that asshole that throwing yourself on the first person that act nice towards you do you get it? I am your friend Carla and I will always be there for you.”  
“ Thank you Tashigi…”  
“ You are welcome” she smiled.  
After walking up a lot of stairs and greeting some passing officers and even Admiral kizaru of all people. They finally reach the doors to Gion’s place. Inside was a house of Japanese style with a lot of cherry blossons and pink colours imagery everywhere. Just like her name implies “momousagi” Gion likes the colour pink.  
The girls settle down on the outside pouch and took the view of the beautiful garden.   
Filling Tashigi’s cup full of sake. Carla and her took a sip and sigh contently.   
“Hey Tashigi I have heard about those devil fruits, if you could have one would you?”  
“ Devil fruits means losing the ability to swim Carla and besides I want to be a swordsman and I don’t want to rely on a fruit for power. Why are you asking, you want a devil fruit power in the future or what?”  
“ I don’t know. I mean this world is full of water and if I want to become a marine then I think it would be dumb to have such a weakness when I am sailing the seas right? But then again some fruits gives great powers…. If I could get myself a logia I would not say no hahaa”  
“ Logias are very rare Carla, the chances of you getting one somehow is very very low…”  
“ I know” she sighed “ but it is not a priority anyway as I am going to be focusing more on my swordsmanship training more”  
A few hours of drinking later Carla fell asleep on Tashigi’s lap. Looking down at her while smoothing her face and taking out a strand of hair from it , Tashigi look at her new friend tenderly. “You look so peaceful and beautiful when you sleep Carla” she whispered.  
“I know right” a voice said behind her.  
Jerking her head back Tashigi came face to face with Vice admiral Gion. Who put a finger on her lips to tell her to remain quiet.  
“I will carry her to her bed” The vice admiral picked up Carla gently and walked to her room to lay her on her bed to sleep.  
Coming back to Tashigi, she looked at her and said “ I am glad she has made a friend so quickly so thank you for befriending her.”  
“ You don’t have to thank me, she is a nice girl” Tashigi quickly said.  
“ I know, but I am glad nonetheless. You two have spent nearly at least a few hours everyday since you’ve met. It has only been three weeks already since you first met and she came home to me excitedly telling me she has finally made a friend her age. You should have seen her back then she was so happy. It was the first time she had smiled sincerely since I met her. It is thanks to you that she is happy these days..”  
“ I did not know that. But I am glad I make her happy.”  
“Yes you should be and I hope you never hurt her. God knows she’s been hurt enough in her life already….”  
“ She…she told me…”  
“ I see then that means she trusts you, apart from the ones who were with me when she was rescued no else knows about what happened to her and I am going to keep it this way cause that’s none of their business. But if she opened up to you then that means she really cares about you.”  
“ She does…..in more ways than one” she whispers the last part.  
“ I heard you…”  
Looking away Tashigi decided to be honest… “ in a drunken stupor she tried to kiss me, crying that she wants to forget his touch and him and that she wanted to make me help her forget. I knew what she was alluding to but I could not do that to her….”  
“ You did good. If you had taken advantage of her then when she would have woken up the next day she would have started hating herself more.”  
“ I know, drunken actions always lead to regrets from what I have been told..”  
“ That is true.”  
“ Well the sun is setting Vice admiral I think I should go. Goodbye.”  
“ Goodbye child”  
Waking up the next morning Carla felt a headache coming and was feeling the after effect of alcohol. She went to wash her face and took a shower before going to the kitchen to see Gion eating.  
“ So you have finally decided to wake up?”  
“ Not so loud my head hurts….”  
“ I am not even speaking loudly, anyway sit down and eat.”   
“ About your training, for the first few months we will have to get your body ready. Your stamina, your wrists muscles, your arms and so on. But and this is a technique that is not known to everyone and most of the time kept a secret. I would begin teaching you “Haki”. This is a technique that take years to perfect. There are three types of haki: Conqueror’s haki, observation haki and armament haki. Haki is about willpower! The greater willpower you have the greater the haki. And I will teach you how to use them. Obviously most people are usually a specialist in one of them more than the other two. I sense in your case that you would be more attune to observation haki because I noticed when I tried sparring with you with wooden sword you had the tendency to try to evade or just you are scared of getting hit. With observation haki you won’t get hit easily and thus it will fit you. Of course armament haki will be useful as a sword user too. Conqueror’s haki is very rare so I don’t know if you will unlock it somehow but that does not matter too much. Obviously as I said those will take years to master. Add on that you becoming a decent swordsman? This whole training shtick might take you at the very least 5 years! But after I am done with you if you wish to become a marine, well with what I would have taught you, you will be immediately be eligible for a captain position right off the bat. I have already talked it out with Sengoku. Being my daughter and disciple have its quirks after all. No matter where connections matters hehe.”  
Carla was staring at her shocked mouth wide. “ Haki? Captain right off the bat? ……wow…I don’t know…what to say…thank you mom” she said teary eyed.  
“ shush girl stop being such a crybaby now what would you future crew say if you cry so easily in the future huh?”  
“ ahaha thanks again …oh I have an idea . In the future when I become a decent swordsman, I would begin all my attacks by saying “Gion style swordsmanship…’ in your honour “ Carla said with a smile. “ can I do that?”  
A little surprise Gion nodded and said “ yes you can, who would have known you would be such a mommy’s girl huh?” she chuckled at her blushing face.  
4 years later marineford  
Gasping for air Carla now 20 and who have grown a lot taller with her blonde hair in a bun and wearing a short and pink shirt full of butterlies on it looked at Gion expectantly.  
Gion looking at her daughter and student proudly say “ You are finally ready love, your swordsmanship is above average perhaps but your talent in haki never ceases to surprises me. Your focus is so great that it is hard to break it when you are using observation haki. Your armament can also coat your sword or any part of your body you want and it is quite strong too, perhaps it cannot content with a vice admiral and admiral armament haki as they have more experience but anyone below that? In a clash of armament you would have most beat! Although you do not have king’s haki you are more than ready for the world! I am very proud of you my dear!”   
“ Thanks you mother” Carla said with a beaming smile!  
Looking around Gion said aloud “ So are you all satisfied with what you saw? Garp, Tsuru, Sengoku, Akainu, Kizaru and Aokiji?”  
Carla surprised looked upstairs and saw the highest members of the marines looking down over the balcony. All of them started coming down.   
Sengoku was the first one that spoke “ I am surprised with her progress Gion, you really taught her well. As per our agreement…..”  
Taking a white coat from tsuru, Sengoku approached Carla and put it over her shoulder. The white coat bellowing with the wind with the kanji “JUSTICE” behind it.  
“ She can now be a Captain of the marines!”  
“ Tell me child you have been training for years now, do you still want to become a marine?”  
Without hesitation Carla said “ Yes! I want to help as many innocent people as I can and capture as many evil pirates as I can!”  
“Good I like your determination, as captain you will be able to do just that. You will have your own warship, obviously your own crew under you and you will be able to roam the grand line mostly the paradise side of it to capture new upcoming pirates this site of the sea. Your base will be here as you already live here and your dotting mother over there would miss you too much haha if I send you on a G# base or some other branch on one of the blues far away. Besides you knows Haki already so it makes sense that you will be working mostly on the grandline, the new world is too dangerous for you haki or not you are not yet ready to have an encounter with one of the yonkos or their fleets. You can set sail in 1 week if you want, for now go to the barrack 10 and meets your new crew.”  
“ YES SIR!!!” she screamed out loud.  
Sengoku recoiled a bit and said “ no need to screamed Captain Carla hahaa and no need to be nervous…”

“How can I not be nervous when my favourite Admiral is here??” she said with gleaming eyes!  
“ Your favourite admiral? Who is that?”  
“ Huh is not it obvious? Its Admiral Kizaru!!! His light powers are so cool! Say say Mr Kizaru how fast can you go? Can I get a piggyback ride one day and then travel at the speed of light with you? Say why are you so tall? What do you eat? Say you are the strongest admiral right? You have to be you are the fastest after all….”  
The girl kept babbling to Kizaru while he had a smile on his face while the others were surprised at her obvious fangirling.  
Whispering to Gion, sengoku said “hey does she always act like that…I did not think she would act so childish? …”  
“ She is just teasing kizaru haha, she has never even mention such a thing as a favourite Admiral to me and she tells me everything! She most likely really want an answer to those question of hers..”   
“I see…..”  
Meanwhile Monkey D Garp looked at the girl fondly and thought “if only luffy wanted to become a marine too….sigh”  
FIN of this chapter duh..  
P.s perhaps the time skip was a bad idea but think about this…for those 4 years she has been training at marineford. And living there hanging with tashigi until tashigi went to become a marine under smoker 1 year before our mc become captain. So shes in loguetown.  
But yeah there was nothing of interest that happened during those 4 years that worth showing. Character interaction with other people? This is going to be a long ass story so don’t worry…there wont be a timeskip from now on…this is the time for her adventure and for her to kick some ass! 1 year before luffy set sail, so many things can happen in 1 year peeps!


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it any surprise that dear carla now prefers women over men after what happened in her terrible past?   
> is it so unrealistic for a curvy and beautiful babe like her to get more ass than a dude if a dude was in her place? yeah its realistic a lesbian girl could steal your girl if she wanted bro they got games!

Chapter 5: Sail  
On a marine battleship a certain Blonde woman wearing a black jean, a red top with the word “Peace” on it and her white marine coat with the word justice behind. Carla was busy talking with her lieutenant commander Isuka known mostly as “ Nailing Isuka” due to her fighting style with a rapier her weapon of choice.  
So are you nervous Carla? This is the first time you are going to set sail on the grand line! Said Isuka.  
“I would lie if I said that I was not nervous, but I am ok now. There is nothing to worry about heck I am excited! It is like going on an adventure, so many new islands and new places to see. And in the way we will get to arrest a bunch of pirates so what’s to be nervous about am I right?”   
“Yes yes you are indeed right” she chuckles.  
Looking around to her new crew, full of sea men , officers and some ensigns. Most were women and the men were mostly around to do the most heavy jobs. Carla looked at her crew and shouted “Let us set sail men!”  
“AYE AYE CAPTAIN” they said in unison. Most of the people on the crew actually already knew Carla beforehand as most of them are from the village of marineford or some met her whenever they set anchor to marineford after weeks or months of sailing the seas. So they were comfortable and already friendly with her. Most of the older men were already feeling protective of her in their head. Some looked at her and remembered the daughters they were leaving behind and some others looked at her like a maiden that should only be looked at and not touch. And some of the women on board actually knew her a little bit more “intimately” than the men would ever dream of. One of those women was her current lieutenant but as most of her sexual escapades, Carla usually keep things as a one night stand and goes back to being friends with them afterwards and sometimes if they want to crawl back in her bed from time to time, who was she to say no?  
The ships beginning to set sail and finally Carla was going on her first adventure. Walking to the captain cabin , she sat down at her chair behind her desk. The desk was full of papers from bounties, logistics of their stock of food and prices of various products from different islands and where to find them. Her cabinet were full of some eternal log poses, one was a log pose to Alabasta another Amazon lily and some others she has never heard of.  
Sighing she said to herself “ now that I think about it sailing the seas could take weeks or months without anything interesting happening. What should I do as a distractions? And where will we end up first I wonder. I decided to just sail randomly so who knows. I have a bunch of places I would like to visit but they can wait. Baratie restaurant is one, I want to eat of sanji’s food before he set sail with the strawhats.Skypiea is too dangerous to go to, the knock out stream could destroy the ship so it is not worth it. Alabasta could be fun but it is so damn hot there and picking a fight with a warlord without having any proof of what he is planning on doing would be just dumb. Luffy and co will deal with him later on but I could hang out there when luffy goes there. I usually call Tashigi so if she met with Zoro and the strawhats she would tell me. And the moment she arrived in alabasta I could go there too. Meanwhile I could wait on that certain island resort, it is near Alabasta anyway. But those are all in the future. For now I guess I should go lay down on my bed” she mused.  
1 week later.  
It has been 1 week of nothing major happening. To distract themselves the crew would sing and dance while singing and lightly drinking sometimes. Carla too had fun and the comradeship was at an all time high! She would find ways to distract herself like training in the morning, sparring with some of the crew and training them. And at night well what is done in the bedroom remains in the bedroom~  
The weather of the grandline was just weird. One moment It would rain then another it would snow, sometimes there would be no wind. And the most bizarre of things could fall down from the sky. Let’s not talk about the random hurricanes sometimes too.   
It was one peaceful morning while Carla was stretching that … “PIRATES IN SIGHT PIRATES IN SIGHT!”  
She looked at her men and said “Full speed ahead, we are catching those bastards! LET’S GO!!!!!”  
Having the bigger and better ship with the wind pushing them too they quickly caught up to the pirates. Carla had no idea who those pirates were supposed to be, the jolly roger was a skull with an eyepath. Pretty normal she thought. She asked one of her crew if they knew who exactly the captain of this vessel was. “It is the Cyclops pirates Cap and their captain is one eye Tom who has a 50 million bounty, he is wanted for mass murders, kidnapping, selling slaves etc “  
Hearing that had Carla’s blood boil, She took out her katana and said, “I am going to catch him, bring the ship near theirs and hooked it. Then we will get on board of their ship.”  
Doing just that, Carla jumped to the enemy ship, her lieutenant commander Isuka by her side and her other men jumping on board. Together they started raining hell on those pirates while Carla came in front of their Captain the one eye Tom. “Surrender or die you filth”   
“ahhahahah bitch who do you think you are, I will kill you !”  
He tried to punch her but… “Gion swordsmanship style first slash technique, MOON SLASH” without hesitation she slash her blade vertically and without touching the pirate, he was cut in two by the wind slash attack. Sheathing her sword she said “somebody get his head in a bag so we can claim the bounty. Let’s capture the rest alive.”  
After they were done with them, and sinking their ship. Carla decided that they should sail back to the nearest island with their prisoners.Luckily there was the G8 base in a few weeks of travels. She could have turned back to marineford but she decided against it.   
Going back to her cabin she decided to call her mother. Taking out the den den mushi she waited for the call to go through and said “mom I just had my first encounter with a pirate crew!” she squealed excitedly.  
“Oh! Which pirates?”  
“ Cyclopes pirates and I defeated their captain who was worth 50 million!”  
“That’s great darling and..are you ok?”  
“ I…….killed for the first time today mom. I had to hurry back to the cabin as fast as possible because I was about to tremble too much. I had to call you, I …I got angry and in my anger I killed him. Now after the act I can’t believe I did that…. Mom am I a murderer ? no different that those pirates? “ she started to hyperventilate.  
“ Baby calm down. Never compare yourself to those pirates! That man was a monster I have heard about him, he just recently got in the grandline but the things he did in the south blue. He deserves death darling. You rid the world of an evil man and you should be proud of yourself. Now stop panicking, take a deep breath and exhale. Now you have to be strong for your men ok? No more doubting yourself!”  
“Yes mother, thank you and I love you”  
“I love you too darling now I have to go. Stay safe”   
“Yes I will bye” and the call ended.  
Sighing she went to her library and pick one book “the devil fruit encyclopedia”  
There were some interesting fruits Carla was interested in getting but the problem was she did not know where to get them. So she decided that the first devil fruit she finds either in the wild or through claiming it from a chest in a pirate ship or buying it. Whatever way it happens the first fruit she encounters she will eat! That is what she decided, it would be like fate wanted her to eat said fruit. At least that was what she was telling herself. The chances of somehow getting a devil fruit was abysmal.  
Suddenly she heard a knock at her door, “enter”.  
“Captain we found this chest in the pirates captain ship.I thought you would want to open it.” Said Elsa her chief officer.  
“Thank you Elsa I will open it you can go”  
“ Carla…”  
“Yes?”  
“This was your first kill right? You know if you need anything I would always be there for you. If you need a hug or someone to cuddle with tonight, I am available you know?” she said gently.  
“Of course love, I will be waiting for you later.” Carla said with fondness.  
“See you later then Carla” beaming with satisfaction she went out of the room.  
Shaking her head “Since when did I somehow become a freaking anime harem character, like I literally have a bunch of women who are in love with me?...then again I am the one that seduced them, so it is my fault…sigh”   
“Now let’s see what is in that chest”  
Opening the chest she let out a gasp. “NO FUCKING WAY!”.  
Cliffhanger boys and girls hehehe! Whats in the box????WHATS IN THE BOX?????????


End file.
